


Unchain My Heart

by BloodRaven1996



Category: HTTYD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven1996/pseuds/BloodRaven1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing she wanted was to be free with her dragon Toothless, but the storm they got caught up in had different plans for them, Hiccup never thought she would be held against her will, all because of Dagur the Deranged, chief of the Beserker tribe had discovered this strange girl lurking around in his village one night, now he wants to know who's the girl under the mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unchain My Heart

Chapter One

I Own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

The battle ground was shaking as the air was filled with fire and smoke, the crowed was screaming my name the entire time I was in the kill ring, literally shaking the entire place up, all eyes were on me, except they weren't mean scowls and cold glances, these people actually liked me, they actually thought I was something. I was shaking as I held my father's ax in my small thin hands as my helmet kept falling down my face, pushing my bangs into my doe green eyes, watching out for the Gronckle searching for me. Even all my peers were cheering for me, pretending t be my friends, but they weren't, it was all pretend.

I made a quick glance at my father, who looked at me with pride in his eyes, I think that was the first time he ever looked at me that way.

Oh and I also forgot to mention that me and Astrid were the final two in dragon training, who ever defeats the Gronckle wins. Oh did I mention that Astrid is totally pissed off at me from stealing all her spotlight over the last couple of weeks? Yeah I think I'm the one that's going to die in the kill ring today. I'm really hope she wins so I don't have to face the monstrous nightmare, that would really do me in, causing me to feel nothing but guilt.

But I have been keeping a deep dark secret from every one for the last couple of weeks now, one that should never be revealed.

I hid behind one of the platforms made of wood, my helmet wouldn't stop falling off because of how huge it was, my dad gave it to me last night, telling me I held up my end of the deal, telling me how proud of me he was, gods I felt so guilty for lying to his face, for once I thought I was having a father daughter moment, a moment I haven't had with him in a very long time.

Then I felt someone push me down, I managed to look up and saw Astrid, glaring at me with her cold blue eyes. If looks could kill, I would have dropped dead by now.

"Stay out of my way." She snarled at me."I'm winning this thing."

"Uh...good." I baled trying not to get in her way."Go right ahead." I ushered her to go in which she did, leaving me behind like I was a nothing to her.

But the Gronckle in the ring had other plans for me, so I could help be resist. The large dragon flew over to me, sniffing at my sleeves that were still covered in dragon nip, an herb I found a couple weeks back. It became very useful for me, making it easier to hide my secret advantages from everyone.

Once the beast flew herself over she began to sniff, looking deep into my eyes, I didn't flinch as I reach out my palm, pulling the herb from under and placing it to it's large nose, slowly sniffing it and then just like that she was on the ground in a sweet slumber.

Suddenly I heard the warrior cries coming from the front of me, Astrid wiled her ax screaming on the top of her lungs getting ready to strike, but she was once again too soon too late. I looked at her innocently throwing my arms out in front of me, looking at her, I wanted to whispered to her."I'm sorry." But it was too late the damaged was cut and done. The elder was the one who could decide on the winner of this, so maybe I still have a chance on losing this thing, maybe I don't have to kill the nightmare.

And the look on her face was priceless.

"NO!" The blonde hair girl screamed on the top of her lungs, throwing and thrashing, acting like a five year old have a bitter tantrum. I was getting ready to run out of the ring, I just wanted to get the heck out of here before anyone notice.

My father was yelling at her to knock it off before she gets thrown out, good all eyes were off me, good just keep looking at her so I can escape.

"Um okay later." I was getting ready to walk out until Gobber stopped me. Oh no.

"Not so fast lass, the elder needs to decide." He grabbed me by my shoulder, pulling me and placing me next to Astrid, who was still giving me the death glare. I flinched at the sight of her, trying to keep my distance as far as possible before I get my head ripped off. She was still holding her weapon closely to her side, now I was starting to get more scared.

"Alright quiet down." my father held his arm out as the crowd went silent."The elder has decided on the winner."

Gobber then held his hand under Astrid, looking at Gothi to see if she was the winner of the fight. I was hoping and praying to all of the gods that she would have been the winner, I kept my eyes closed hoping it was Astrid.

But I was dead wrong, dead wrong.

The elder of the village shook her head, then Gobber placed his hand above my head.

She then nodded her head releasing a small smile as she pointed to me, I shut my eyes regretting ever showing up to the ring, all I could hear were the cheers of my people and be held up in the air my Fishlegs and the twins, I could feel my entire body tense up.

"You did it Hiccup!, you get to kill the dragon." Gobber said happily, looking at me with a huge grin.

My father laughed."That's my girl!"

I laughed nervously."Oh yeah I am so... leaving."

A few minutes later after I was done being carried around by the twins and Fishlegs I finally told them to let me go, and surprisingly they did. Snotlout wanted to know if he wanted to hang out later, I brushed him off and told him later, even though their was never going to be a later. He was my only cousin, a cousin who has treated me like crap over the last couple of years, even though he was trying make amends with me...I think.

Fishlegs and Tuffnut were constantly asking me to go on a date with them, but I did the same, I pushed them away. I was never really the dating type, I was just a small girl with a scrawny excuse of a body with plain auburn hair and my race was covered in freckles, I never knew what they saw in me, they only wanted me because of all the fame and attention I was getting. My dad wasn't going to happy if he found out his own and only daughter was getting hit on while he was gone for his journey to find the dragon's nest. Yeah he might be stone cold at some points, but he still didn't want me dating, not a fourteen.

I was a nobody, but they didn't know my secrets, especially the one I was hiding in the woods.

Astrid was no where to be found at this point, I guess she stomped off to the Great hall to get a few drinks. She was really going to need them.

I was trying to avoid everyone as I quickly made my way to my house on top of the hill, that is until Ruffnut stopped me.

"You did pretty sick in the ring today." He said standing right in front of my house door, winking and looking at me seductively.

"Um yeah thanks." I tried reaching for the door but he wasn't going to let me off the hook that easy.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Hiccup?" The tall teen kept all eyes on me, making this really uncomfortable.

"This is my house and I'm trying to get in it." I said placing my arms on my hips."But a certain viking is in my way."

"Go on a date with me and maybe I'll move." He smirked, giving me a creepy look.

"How about I kick your ass instead." I glared at him.

Then after a few minutes I pushed him out of my way, knocking him out of my way as I opened the door, but of course he started banging on the door, still wanting to go on that damn date with me.

"Oh come on Hiccup, will be great together!" He said merrily." Your not dating Fishlegs are you?."

Then I finally lost it, I opened the door, getting right up into his face and setting the idiot straight.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE TOMORROW!" Setting him a glare before slamming the door in his face as I stormed upstairs so I could pack my things. Gods this is why I hate dating, all boys want know a days is sex and nothing else, the son of a bitch only wants me so he show me off to the guys and try to make every single guy on Berk jealous, I wasn't something that you can just haul around, I'm still a human being.

"Gods dose he not know the difference between yes and no!" I yelled as I grabbed a bag and started to fill it up with valuables and clothes, stuff that I was going to need for the very long trip ahead of me. I wasn't really paying attention to what the Hell I was doing, I was pretty much throwing random stuff in my throw over bag.

Then I dragged myself and my bag full of stuff down stairs, looking around to see of I forgot anything.

I sighed and went to the kitchen, I ran through cupboards and took some of the jar food we had saved up. I took at least half of it, leaving my dad some at least, I didn't want him to starve, even though the man can eat at least up to five portions a day. I mean when your over seven feet tall and made of nothing but muscle like my dad is, he was an intimidating man, he was a fierce warrior and chief, but somehow he managed to get me, a little stick.

"Alright that should be everything." I threw my bag over my broad shoulder and headed out the front door, hoping my dad hasn't shown up yet. I couldn't face the fact of him finding out that I was running away and never come back to Berk.

I was a disgrace, so the only good thing I could do was run away and never show my face again.

I was going to miss Gobber, he was like a second father to me, he was sometimes silly and unpredictable but he was still family. But I was really going to kiss the forge, that was my only saving grace here on Berk, it was my only way of escape from the bullying, my only escape from my dad when ever he was mad at me for doing something stupid or trying to be a viking and trying to kill a dragon, but it never worked.

Now everyone on Berk has seen me from a different light, thinking that I'm something, thinking that I am one of them.

I ran straight out of the village, somehow I managed to get passed without anyone seeing me. My hear and veins were pumping, nothing but nerves flowed through me, I was making my way back to Raven Point, it was my only place of escape.

I didn't have the nerve to write my father a goodbye letter, he wouldn't miss me if I was gone, I know deep down he'll be better off without me, I just know it.

I finally reached the cove, jumping of the edge and lading on my feet, looking around for my friend, the one I have kept a secret for weeks now.

"Toothless." I called out softly."Toothless? Where are you buddy?"

Then out of no where I felt a large lick on the left side of my face, I jumped up as I looked up at the black silhouette before me. My eyes widen as I fell back on my butt, being startled at the sudden appearance. But then a smile broke out on my face as I ran up and hugged the neck of my Night Fury, feeling his soft purrs and nuzzles, it felt nice having a real friend.

"Hey pal, I need you listen to me for a second okay? This is important." I then got serious, looking into his neon green eyes."Were leaving this place and never coming, how about you and me take a little vacation, forever?"

He then gave me a smile, revealing his gums, I guess he likes the sound of that plan. I think he's been wanting to leave this entire time.

"Let's go then." I climbed onto his back, handing onto him tightly as I hooked both of my feet into the holders.

This was finally it, we were leaving and never coming back to this place, this cove holds dear memories, this is where our friendship started and this is where we are taking our leave. Starting a new life just us two and no one else, this is what I should have done a long time ago.

Then without even thinking we took off into the air, the sky was no longer sunny, all the clouds were turning grey and dark, a storm in the making was brewing, but I got to cocky a little thunder storm was not going to stop us, me and Toothless could handle this. A little rain and thunder wasn't going to get us killed, but if there was lightning then we would have to bunker down.

We were just going to see how far we could go before the storm could hit us.

Soon hours had started to pass us, the wind was starting to get more thicker and faster, the clouds were starting to form closer together. My long thin hair whipped in the wind, I should have put it up in a braid before I headed out, I could barely see anything in front of us, the only thing I could do was steer and hope that we would make it somewhere far and safe. I just wanted to get away and start something new, as long as I was far from Berk everything will be alright.

I wouldn't miss anyone from my village, okay that wasn't true, I would miss Gobber and my dad a little bit, but that was just about it. I felt awful for not telling any of them goodbye, they were the only family I had in my life, even if my dad never really loved me.

I was never familiar with affection, not even from a boy, even though all the boys on my island are nothing but pigs. First they hated me for being different, not they like me because they think I'm something I'm not. I'm not a dragon killer, I'm just fourteen year old girl that got caught up in something, instead of killing a dragon I befriended them, mostly Toothless, even though I'm the main reason he can't fly.

Yeah that was bad, but I managed to fix his tail fin in the end, giving him a new one. If it weren't for me shooting him down, I wouldn't be where I'm at right now, I wouldn't have discovered the secret of dragons, I wouldn't have befriended Toothless.

Now the storm had started to get worse, the rain was starting to come down on us down and hard, all my hair and clothes starting to soak through, shivers were going down my spine as we kept going through the storm, it felt like hours before we hit the eye of the storm. I was starting to feel scared, thinking of the worse that could happen to us, I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"Just try to hang on Toothless, just a little longer I promise." I yelled as the wind howled at us.

But we didn't have control of what was happening, the wind was pretty much causing all our turns and spins, we were heading where ever the wind was taking us. I think we were heading somewhere out north...I think. I didn't know who was more scared, me or Toothless. Ever time the wind would hit us, it would just make our turning a lot harder, I couldn't even tell where we were.

The next thing I know we were free falling, Toothless got flipped over with me just barely hanging on, we were heading straight down, either into ocean or land, my guess is as good as Toothless.

But Toothless managed to grab me, scooping me up into his huge paws, holding me tightly as we shot down. We hit something, it wasn't water, otherwise I would have heard a lout splash and be consumed in salt water. I could feel us landing in the soft soil, feeling the mud splatter all over Toothless, keeping me safe from harm thanks to him cocooning me in his wings.

We had hit land, I have no idea if it's deserted island or another tribe. I checked to see if Toothless was alright, and some how he was thank Odin.

After a little while Toothless freed me from his grasp, freeing me so I could see where we were at. I was slow to get up as I looked around the deep forest, none of this look familiar, where were we?

"Stay here bud." I whispered before taking my shoulder bag full of stuff, walking through the thick bushes and trees.

I kept quiet and kept my ears opened, waiting for any sign of people or anything living. So far I was only gone for a few minutes.

But soon enough I broke through trees and stumbled onto a sight I thought I would never see, my jaw dropped as I took a step back, I gasped and was getting ready to run, but I couldn't pull my eyes away. I was on one of the worst places I could imagine, I might as well have a death wish and slap it onto my forehead.

I was on the Beserker island.


	2. Chapter Two

Unchain My Heart

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

Oh my gods this was not happening! Out of all the places I could have landed it happened to be the Beserker tribe. One of the most craziest, most savage tribe around. The Beserker was one of the biggest tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago, rumor has it they have the power to control the powers of a skrill, oh I hope that wasn't true, otherwise I would be totally screwed.

I shook my head and started to turn back, running to where Toothless was, I had go and tell him where we were at, I really didn't get the chance to take a look at him, to really make sure he was alright. Why did it have to be the Beserker tribe? out of all tribes in the world it had to be this one, Thor damn it!. This little vacation me and Toothless planned out isn't really going according to plan, then again we really didn't have much of a plan from the very start.

I kept running through the thick bushes and trees, branches and thrones from the brush sticking and hitting my slim legs. All the little stickers were stuck to my boots and leggings, that was going to be fun pulling those off later. But I managed to keep running, even though I almost tripped over my own two feet. Gods it felt like forever of none stop running, I was losing my breath.

But soon enough I managed to get back to Toothless, he was still in the same spot I left him in, just waiting patiently as he could, once he saw me return he slowly walked up to me as I pressed my head against his.

"Are you okay bud?" I asked him again, taking a look at every inch of him.

Once I looked over the top of him, I then made contact with his tail fin.

"Oh great." I whispered, kneeling down and looking at the damaged."The last thing I need right now." And things just keep get worse, the entire tail fin was torn in half, none of this was salvageable, I had to start over from scratch and make a new tail fin. I literally had to make this entire thing with my own two hands, this had taken me almost a month to perfect. I didn't have any material or any rods to make a new one, I had to sneak into the forge during the night so no one would see me, now what am I supposed to do?

Where was I going to get all this supplies? Just walk right in the Beserker village and just ask for supplies like nobody's business , oh yeah that was going to go well.

Maybe that was my only option, I would have to wait until night has fallen, so me and Toothless can relied on the darkness to cover us, making sure no one could see us at all. But there is another problem, we have no idea on where the forge is, I guess that would be up to me so I could snag some supplies and get out as fast as I can. Plus it would just be me running into the village since Toothless can't fly, also Toothless really wasn't much of a fast runner either.

I pretty much had to play the waiting game, the only thing I could do now was set up camp and try to keep out of sight.

"Well Toothless, the only thing we can do now is bunker down and try to keep out of sight." I took my bag out and placed on the ground, looking through it, I had decent amount of supplies to get me through about two weeks.

Oh and there was also one more problem, I need to watch for a certain lunatic viking on this island, a very scary sadistic boy that has been nothing but wacko since the day I met him when I was five.

Dagur the Deranged, son of Oswald the Agreeable, the most insane boy I have ever met, I thought a monstrous nightmare had a deadly attitude but him...he takes it to a whole new level, One time when I was five and he was seven well... he tried to drown me, yeah it didn't end well and I had to make up an entire story of how I fell in and Dagur trying to rescue me, which he did once I didn't come up for air after he held me down for gods only knows how long.

Then the other time when I nine he tried throwing me off a cliff, yeah that was worse. The only good thing I could saw was he didn't throw me off the edge at least, and I only cried for an hour when he finally let me go, shows how brave I am, not! I swear if I run into him, it's game over for me, I'll be good as dead if him or any of his tribesmen catch me out here.

But Oswald was different, he was a kind reasonable man, a man you could find peace in. Dagur on the other hand found him to be weak, and not have the crazy, savage blood running through his veins.

I kept digging through my bag, looking for something, anything.

Then my eyes lit up as I pulled something out, letting out a small smile.

"My mask." I said softly, holding it closely."I forgot I even brought it with me, I must of grabbed it in a hurry while I was back at the house." This could be very useful for later tonight, at least this was still in one piece unlike some of my other stuff that didn't survive the crash.

The mask was cold black,with spikes along the front of it, with the eye hole cut into dragon slits,shaping my green eyes into a Night Fury's almost. I placed the thing over my pale face, I remember making this before I left, just to keep the wind out of my eyes, that was the only thing I ever made that didn't back fire on me.

Now the only thing I could do now was be patient and wait until the sun goes down. Just keep a low profile and make sure no Beserker or living soul finds us down here and in the middle of the woods. I mean why would anyone come out here in the first place? Maybe if some of the men went hunting, but for what? It's not winter yet, but it was coming soon.

Later...

Darkness had finally come around, the air had grew colder, the wind shook the trees lightly, knocking some of the leaves off it, clouds were scattered around and covering parts of the moon as the stars were shimmering through night, a snow storm could be on it's way. I wasn't sure, I mean on Berk in snows for almost nine months none stop making all the food we try to grow, bitter and tasteless, and it's barely sunny out, I had no idea on how the weather works around here.

It was all silent for now, my heart must have been going at a hundred at this rate.

I bid farewell to to my friend, telling him I would be back as soon as I can, bring us the supplies we would need. This could be my only chance of trying to get us the hell out here without being seen or heard. I was still trying to think positive and keep my spirits high, the only thing I could do was hope and pray I don't get my head cut off by a crazy Beserker warrior or Dagur.

I had everything with me, my mask, my small knife, warm cloths on and my anxiety was through the bloody roof. The only thing I could hear was the leaves crunching under my fur boots, the crickets were chirping up a storm as I started moving further and further away from the cove, I felt like I was walking on hours on end, not stopping or taking a minute to catch my breath, I was worried about getting caught. But I held breath and kept going forward, keeping my eyes and ears open at all times, gods I felt like a spy or something.

Then I started to see the lights village, some of the torches were already lit, small and large houses with smoke coming out of chimneys, it looked like just about everyone was asleep, except for some of the guards in the watchtowers, looking out for dragons I guess. I mean most of the of the dragons that come around here are killed on sight, there skins being sold and there bones being used for knickknacks or weapons, or their horns would be used on new helmets. It made me sick to my stomach after looking at some of the huts and homes decoder in skins of the innocent misunderstood creatures.

I hide behind some of the thick trees and brush, waiting for them to walk by me, but of course they were too busy talking and taking there sweet time. But I kept my ears opened and listen to the conversation they were having.

"Did you hear about Oswald?" One of the men spoke quietly.

"Yeah can you believe it?"

"No, I just can't believe he's dead." He said shaking his head."He was such a good man."

Was? What did he mean by that? Oh gods don't tell me... No Oswald can't be dead, last time I saw him he was good health, he was full of life as if he was walking on the clouds.

But before they could say anymore, another guard came running over to them, fear was written all over his face but yet he kept a stern grip.

"The chief wants to see you two." He said coldly, looking at the two man standing there like morons."NOW!" He yelled, causing the two men to stumble and run towards the chief's hut in a hurry. I kept still until I couldn't see or hear them, I slowly crept out of the bushes and into the village, looking around every corner and inch of this place.

So far this place looked almost like Berk, except there were more carvings of Skrills on the houses and the what looked like the great hall on the top hill. Some of the farm houses looked little better then ours, then again Berk wasn't exactly in good shape right now, not after nearly all of our food supplies has been taken by the dragons. But of course just like my village the entire island is isolated from civilization, the closest village was at least a two month journey on boat.

Then my eyes managed to catch a glimpse at what looked like the a forge, I looked around one more time and made a run for it, my breathing increased, my heart pounding in my chest, under my mask made a bit hard to breath.

But I finally managed to reach it, opening the doors and sliding my way through, I was surprised that this place wasn't locked, then again Gobber never locked his so oh well.

I couldn't see anything, the only way I could see a damn thing was keep the door cracked opened, it was risky of course, but I didn't have a choice. Once I cracked it open I turned my attention and started to look around for tools and some material to fix the tail. For a few moments I was getting flustered, I felt like I was getting no where, where are the damn tools at?

Then I finally found what I was looking for."Finally." I said quietly, taking what I was looking for and shoving it into my bag. Things were finally turning around for me, I put what was last into the bag and started to turn back.

That is until I heard a voice behind me.

"Caught you."

Oh great.


	3. Chapter Three

Unchain My Heart

Chapter Three

I Own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was dragged away roughly, my feet kicking up in the air, yelling for these two to let go of me, but I got nothing. They would either threaten me or just shove me to the ground, trying to get any information out of me, trying to know who I was or why am I here breaking into the forge in the middle of the night. I guess I can't really catch a break now can I? I was starting to panic, what were they going to do to me? Was I going to be locked up and held up against my will? Or was I going to be put to death? Who ever was the new chief figured out how to fear in the hearts of Oswald's warriors. Gods only know how long he's been dead, I haven't seen him years, I wonder who killed him? Who was left to take care of his insane son? His wife was dead so I guess no one really. Oswald had his brother Harold but he was living at a different tribe, so much farther away from here, I don't think he would have the never to take on his nephew, not in the crazy state is in, even as a young child back then I knew none of Dagur's relatives could stand him for being so stone cold and well... deranged.

"Please don't do this." I begged but it only feel on deaf ears, the men would just continue to drag me along as if I was dead yak getting ready to be butchered and hanged."You don't know what your doing, just let me go please." But once again I didn't get a response from neither of them. I kept my mind on Toothless the entire time, wondering if he was going to be okay without me, wondering if he was going to show up and save me, but that wasn't going to happen, he can't fly without me, so were both screwed either way at this point.

The walk seemed like forever but soon enough we were at the Great hall, my heart was racing as I was expecting the new chief to kill me right then and there. I was still hoping Toothless would show up and some how save the day, but that was all a pipe dream.

The doors were then slammed right open as I was led away, I saw a dark figure sitting on the throne, I couldn't make it out since whoever was on it was covered in the darkness, but I could see the helmet, or at least the silhouette of it.

I was then harshly shoved to the ground, letting out a grunt as I felt my legs cave it. I heard the person step down from the throne, standing right in front of me as I looked up with weak eyes.

"Well hello beautiful." Oh gods no, anybody but him.

Dagur stood right in front of me, flashing a dark smile along with his bright white teeth. Out of all the people this insane kid was chief of the Beserkers, oh I should have seen this coming, Dagur always had his eye on ruling this place, didn't think he could go this low. Then again Dagur was always a messed up kid, but now he was a young man, his hair was a dark red and tied back in a braid, his eyes were dark and full of insanity, he had large muscles around his arms, but he was still this around the waist like me, except about three time bigger than me, he was wearing a dark green tunic with dark brown pants along with the Beserker symbol of the Skrill on his belt.

"So you thought you could just come here and take some of our things huh?" He pulled my chin up, forcing me to look at him."Or did you come all the way out here to see me?"

I scoffed at him, pulling away as I looked back down.

"How did you end up here in the first place?" He asked this time with a little more anger in his voice, making me feel more uneasy. He then grabbed my face again, this time giving me another smirk."Or do I have to take you myself just to get you to talk?"

Then without even thinking I spit right in his face, hitting him right on the eye. He wiped it away, looking at his hand for a second, then turning his attention back to me, giving me that dark smirk once more."A little fight in you eh? I like a woman with a feisty spirit, so much more fun to break." My heart then dropped once he said that, was he going to kill me finally? Or was going to beating the living day lights out of me so I could talk so information to him.

After a few minutes of him looking at me, I could feel the lump in my throat drop to my stomach, just him giving me that one look made my skin crawl. Dagur is a sick son of a bitch, I'll admit that so far, but how far is he willing to go?

"Take her to my house, all the way to my private chambers, lock all the doors and windows, I want to make sure she doesn't try to escape." He said giving me one last glance before turning away from me, heading straight back to whatever he was doing before, I was suddenly grabbed again my my arms, still trying to pull and struggle away from the large men, but it was still no use, I was done for. I was now Dagur's property, I was his alone I guess I could put it, or I was going to be another murder victim to him.

He was going to keep me locked up in his house? Why his house and not the cells?

I wonder what my dad was doing right now?

Back On Berk...

The entire village was was in worry, wondering where there champion was at. It was not like her to just get up and leave. This was bad yet bizarre for anyone to see or hear of, it was like Hiccup was this savior to them and without her all was lost. But that wasn't the case, Hiccup was gone and no one had a clue where she was, her father and a small search party were already out and about, but nothing it was like she had vanished into thin air. Everyone was on the look out for the small girl, even all of her peers from dragon training were looking for her, mostly the boys.

It was late at night, no word of news of Hiccup.

Stoick wasn't doing so well either, his heart was in his throat as he circled his house over and over, many thoughts had traced through his mind. Where in the world was his daughter? Did she run away? Was she taken? Was she dead? No she was young strong girl, soon he would find her and bring her home. All he wanted was to see his little girl again, over the last couple of days have been the best, watching his daughter go from the worst viking Berk has ever seen, to the dragon master. She had turned out to be what Stoick always wanted, A true viking, the perfect heir he had always wanted.

But now she was gone and no where to be found, it was already pitch black out, and nothing.

He was starting to get more worried by the minute, his heart was racing the entire day. One minute everything seemed to be turning around, the next his one and only daughter is gone. Stoick could remember the night his little girl was born, so small and frail, but this was different now, this was the best thing that could have happen to the both of them. She had become what he always wanted to be, one of them.

Soon the front door swung open, Gobber hobbled in with a sad look on his face. I had a little bit of hope dancing inside my head, but deep down I knew they hadn't found her yet. There was a rough storm the other night, so my hopes of seeing my girl again were slim.

"Anything Gobber?" I asked with fear in my voice.

He shook his head."Nothing, we searched the almost the entire island still no sign of her."

I put my face in my hands, then slamming them against the table."Dammit!" I yelled, where could she have gone too?"She has to be out there Gobber, she has to be." I whispered trying to hold the tears back. This was one of my worst nightmares coming true, I promise Valka I would take care of her, and now our only child was gone and never coming back. How could this have happened, out of all the things this is the worse, I think I rather lose all of my limbs then lose my daughter. I rather die in a dragon raid then have my daughter dead, No she wasn't dead, she's alive, Hiccup is alive somewhere, but where?

I turned back to Gobber."Get the ships ready." I started walking out the door.

"But where in Odin's name are we going?"

I looked at his sternly."To look for my daughter."

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was quickly taken away, being dragged all the way up to the Dagur's large house, it was a dark brown wood, Skrills were carved on the sides, it was the biggest house on the hill, looking over the entire village. It is bad that I think this house is a lot more better looking then my own house? At least this house was all in one piece, Berk would always have a dragon raid, but around here this place didn't look touched, or at least up here, maybe Dagur was really taking good care of the place. But this wasn't my first time here, my father brought me here once when I was six, he and Oswald had to discuss some things, I at the time had no idea and still to this day.

The door was immanently pushed open as I was shoved in, I landed on my knees as I saw the doors quickly shut. I quickly got up and started looking around, there was a guard at every widow and door, so my chances of getting out of here were slim. The inside of the home was, quite nice... for you know a psycho path. The house was decorated with animal skulls and white furs, along with dragon skins along the walls as well, a few swords and axes were hanging on the wall as well, maybe I could...?

I still didn't want to risk it, I kept looking around until I stumbled into the living space, a fire was already lit, as some food was place on the dinning room table. It was enough to feed ten people, how in the world could Dagur eat this much? Most of it probably went to waste, that was a shame, Berk was having a food scarce while here there is enough to feed an entire tribe. There a bottle of wine open as well, I don't think I have ever seen a bottle like this, probably from the east.

Now I was getting more curious, maybe something is in the bed room, but there were more then just one room here. There was probably at least five to six rooms, why did he need all the space, it's just him living here. I slowly walked up the steps to the second floor, holding my breath expecting to find a dead body or something. I slowly opened the bedroom door, and to my surprise, nothing, it was just a normal bedroom, just a few furs lying around with a few candles lit. I huffed and was getting ready to turn around, until I hit something solid.

"Looking for something?" Dagur looked down at my with dark eyes.

I gasped and backed up, my heart was in my throat, not having the strength to speak on how scared I was.

"You wanna know something about this room?" He arched a brow and then smiled wickedly at me."This is where I killed my father, plugging my ax into his skull until there was nothing left of him."

I was frozen with fear, then turning my head away for a moment. Then without even looking at me, Dagur pulls me up, wrapping his arm around my waist, just his touch alone made me jump, but as soon as I tried to pull away, he pull me back into him. He led us back down the stairs, pushing me to the dinner table."Eat, I'm sure you're starving by now."

I quickly sat down, grabbing a piece of bread as he shoved a leg of boar my way. Then I notice he was pouring me a thing of wine, great he was going to try to get me drunk. I quickly grabbed the cup and took a quick sip of the wine, it was smooth but not too strong. It was was the middle of the night and here we both are feasting like kings or something like that, why was he trying to be nice to me? Shouldn't he being interrogating me or killing me even? We both stayed silent for a few minutes until Dagur cleared his throat.

"How long have you been here?" He asked calmly, I looked at his from across the table.

"Since yesterday." I replied, trying to keep this small talk as possible.

He put his drink down and looked at me again, not breaking eyes contact with me."Why were in my forge trying to take some of our supplies?."

I shrugged."Because I needed it to get back."

"To Berk?" He arched a brow.

I shook my head."No, I left Berk."

He then smiled a bit."You ran away from Berk Hiccup? I mean I can understand why but, why did you stop here?."

"I left for my own reasons, it's none of your concern, I didn't stop here on purpose it was an accident, I got caught up in a storm and just...crashed here okay?" That was all I was going to say to him, that was all he was going to get out of me. I crossed my arms around my thin waist, I was tired all I wanted was to go to sleep and to never wake up. I was still trying to get through my head that this boy had killed his own father in cold blood.

"I'm still keep you here with me, the last thing I need is you running around and telling the other tribes about...my father's untimely passing, plus I already have other plans for the other tribes, to take what is mine and mine alone." He took off his helmet."Starting off with you." He walked over towards me."My father and you father signed a treaty when you were six and I was eight, that at sixteen you would be my betrothed to me, you are mine, and no one else. Then I could see the darkness taking over him."My father was a weak old man with no back bone, not man enough to take what is rightfully ours.

I jumped off my seat, backing up against the wall, feeling my heart race.

"First I'll start off with the Outcast, merging our tribes together to take out the MeatHead tribe, then work our way down, once that's all done then I'll be taking care of you, you were promised to me, ever since I was a little boy I had dreams of us being together, with you by my side, you being the mother of our children, slaying all our enemies and dragons, having the world at our feet." His face was inches from mine."Don't you want that Hiccup?"

I shook my head."No!" I don't want a life like this, who would want a life of war and misery."I don't want that at all!"

He then frowned."Wow you really are boring, but that's too bad, because like it or not you're still mine, once you turn sixteen you're all mine." he then grabbed my arm."The reason I want to wait is so your body is at a right age for birthing our babies, can't having you die in the middle of childbirth now can I ?"

I scoffed."I would rather die than be your whore."

Dagur grunted as he pushed me into a separate bedroom."This will keep you cozy until then." Before he could slam the door he said one more thing."Good night Hiccup." Then the door slammed shut before I could hear him locking it. I sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to cry, but I refused.

I stayed up almost all night, thinking of a plan to escape, and I think I might have one if I play this out carefully.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been awhile since I have updated on this story, I still don't know if I should continue with this it all depends on you guys. I olny have posted three chapters and I'm still not so sure what you guys want me to do, I mean I have most of this story planned out in my head and know how it is going to end.
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments and support so far!

 

Unchain My Heart

Chapter Four

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was cold and dark inside my little room, I didn't get a second of sleep the entire night, panicking about what I was going to do to get out of here before Dagur get's back, I was starting to shake like a little leaf. I was stuck in a crazy murder's house while my dragon was stuck in the middle of the woods without me, he was probably scared and starting to get worried about me at this point. I just abandoned him without a trace really, I told him I would be right back and look where I'm at now. I just kept blaming myself.

I could see a little bit of light leaking from the cracks under the door, I was sure I was up for ten hours straight without even closing my eyes. I was scared of closing them and never waking up again, every noise every step or crack I would hear I would jump out of my skin. But I knew Dagur would be up soon, he was the new chief after all so I'm sure he a schedule. I would sit on the bed sinking my nails into the sheets and holding a pillow on my lap, trying to keep myself together without crying again, I felt so helpless the entire night.

I couldn't stop thinking about my dad, what was he thinking? Has he even notice that I was gone? Was he even safe for right now? Gods I don't know what to do, I can't just sit here and do nothing. When was Dagur going to invade the other tribes? First he was going to team up with the Outcast, then start the taking over the other tribes and just keep going until there is nothing left. My blood was running cold, how was I going to get out of this? How was I going to warn everyone else out there? They have no idea what was going to happen.

Soon I heard someone walking down the steps, my entire body froze. Then I could hear footsteps in the kitchen for a couple of minutes fixing something up, then I heard the door knob starting to turn, I knew it was lock on the outside because Dagur had the keys with him.

Then I saw a dark figure coming through my room, along with a tray of some food. He notice that was awake and smiled lightly at me, as if we were best friends or some bullshit, I glared at him with the dark circles and bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Hey baby." He said, making me feel very uncomfortable. I wanted to yell at him, telling me not called me"Baby" or any other pet name. I remember right before I left Tuffnut was trying to get me to go out with him, but I flat out told him off before I left and got myself stuck in this mess.

I scoffed and turned my head away from him as he sat the tray at the edge of my bed, then sitting down right next to me, I scooted a little bit away from him, but Dagur took notice and get closer to me, looking right at me with his dark sinister green eyes. I could feel my skin crawl way he would look at me, I could still feel his words echo through my mind.

He stared at me for a few minutes, I could feel his eyes on me, I looked up."What?" I asked him.

Dagur shrugged at me,"Nothing, just looking at ya that's all."

Then I felt a bit more pressure added onto the bed, Dagur was now just inches away from until I back myself up all the way up to the headboard of the bed, my heart was now racing as our eyes were locked onto each other. I turned my head away from him as some of my hair hanged out loosely, then I felt one of his fingers pushing a strand away, then I felt the other hand reach over and cup my face gently, it wasn't forceful or harsh like I thought it would, it was just...gentle something I thought Dagur could never be.

He held my face in place for a few seconds just looking at me, what was he getting ready to do hit me? I closed my eyes fearing for the worse until I felt cold lips pressed against my lips, my eyes open quickly wide and wild as I saw what he was doing, Dagur was kissing me full on the mouth. I managed to pull away."Stop." I mouth but was pulled closer to him, but he did it again to me without saying a word. I quickly snapped myself out of it, took my long finger nails and hit Dagur across the face, my nails sinking into his cheek.

Dagur let out a cry and he pulled away, cradling his now bloody cheek, then looked up and glared at me."How dare you!" he yelled and I back up against the wall, feeling my entire body shake as he stomped over towards me, grabbing me by the neck as I let out a small whimper, holding me against the wall, looking at me deadly eyes getting ready to kill me. I could feel tears getting ready to break from my eyes, my entire body tensing up with fear as I felt hands around my waist.

My eyes shit opened as Dagur death locked his eyes against mine, he wasn't doing anything to me...not yet, he was just looking at me with such bitterness and hate. He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine."You're going to be mine Hiccup, one way or another, I don't care what I have to do." He traced his fingers along my cheekbone."Your life he doesn't have to be bad here, I can make you happy."

He then grabbed my hand leading me back to the bed, he put the food on the small table next to it and pulled me down, laying me on the bed. My heart was thumping in my little chest, he got on top of me gently spreading my legs apart and pushing my shirt up, feeling my soft belly traveling up my breast. My entire body shot up quickly, until Dagur hushed me trying to get me to relax.

He started to kiss me again, this time on my neck. His rough lips and teeth were playing and biting my neck, I could feel my skin starting to break and little bruising, I could feel the little hairs on his chin brushing on the lower part of my neck. I sank my nails in the bed, I was making small gasp and moans feeling this sort of thing for the first time, I was still terrified.

Then I notice the keys were hanging from the side of his hip, once Dagur lifted up his head I knew I had to play along otherwise I wasn't going to get those keys from him, I carefully placed my hand on his face, he was a bit shocked but then gave me a devilish smile as he then removed his shirt, exposing his six pack abs. My entire face was flushed as I then traced my fingers along them, then he went back down on me kissing me this time sticking his tongue in my mouth, I felt disgusting when he did that to me, I could taste him. I could still hear the jingling of the keys hitting each other as he kept adjusting himself on me, I was still scared and very uncomfortable with him doing all this to me.

I was always attracted to boys, but I was never shown affection or let alone touched. I was always told to stay pure until I was married, but I always brushed it off not taking it seriously as a kid, I don't know I always thought it was stupid because I wanted to be a perfect daughter for my dad, but that was years ago, and no boy on Berk would be caught dead next to me. I always thought I was ugly and weird looking, I was thin as a stick with not breast whatsoever. Gobber always told me I looked just like my mother, maybe that's why dad always avoided me all this time.

I wish my cousin wasn't such a prick, we didn't always hate each other, we used play and mess around like normal kids would, but it all changed when he hit puberty. He didn't see me as his little baby cousin anymore, but just a runt, a useless little Hiccup. Fishlegs...well he was a nice friend to me or at least he was until he was just like everyone else he left, all because I was different from everyone else.

Dagur was trying to take my shirt off, sending me back to reality, he was breathing heavily as he was trying to get me naked. I had to do something fast, my hand traveled to his side, he went down to kiss me again and I quickly snatched the keys, Dagur quickly jerked his head, his eyes were wide and wild as he looked at me. I then without warning kicked him in the manhood, he dropped off the bed groaning in pain, cursing under his breath as I ran over towards the door, my hands were shaking like crazy to put the key through the hole on the outside of the door, locking Dagur inside the bedroom.

Dagur was screaming now, yelling at me to come back and to unlock the door or else, but I ignored him and ran like a bat straight out of Hell.

I literally pushed myself out the door and bolted right out of the house, some people stopped and stared but I ignored them and kept running like a wild animal. I kept my eyes on the forest, my only escape, but then I remembered Toothless's tail fin was busted beyond repair, I cursed myself but I didn't have a choice. This might be my only chance of getting myself free, I might have to look for supplies somewhere else, but I don't know where to look without getting myself caught. I had no idea how long I have been running now, thirty minutes? An hour?

I somehow made it to the forest without anyone following me...I think but I was almost there. It felt like I have been running for hours, but it had only been ten minutes of none stop running, my legs felt like they were on fire, as my throat quickly went dry. I kept looking back every five seconds to see if any of his goons were following me, but I didn't see anyone, not yet at least.

Then I made it, I could see Toothless curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was even happening right now. My entire body felt weak and heavy as if I was ran over by an entire fleet of dragons, I reached Toothless and collapsed right in front of him, he woke up and saw me laying in the soft wet grass, licking my face and nuzzling my cheek to see if I was alright. I smiled at him, feeling like I was getting ready to cry when I saw him, I quickly shot up and embraced my dragon, I missed him, as if I hadn't seen him in years.

I stayed locked onto him for a few minutes not letting go.

Soon enough I passed out in Toothless's wings wrapped around me, I felt so safe being curled up with him. I have no idea what happened after that, all I knew I was in a deep sleep. For once I could relax and not feel fear, I had Toothless by my side and that's all I need.

When I woke up it was pitch black outside, the stars were out and the moon was full. I could hear the crickets chirping loudly as I laid in the comfort of Toothless's wings I gently pushed myself out and looked around, keeping my eyes and ears opened. Nothing, I heard nothing. I breathed a bit of relief, but I knew it wasn't going to last long, we were deep in the forest, hidden from everyone for now.

I layed back down still feeling light headed, I then forgot I brought food and some water with me, I ran over to my bag and rummage through it, pulling out some dried fish and water, scarfing it down quickly. I was starving like a crazy wolf, after I finished I wiped my mouth and laid back down net to Toothless, keeping myself up the entire time, making sure no one else was here with us.

I wonder what was taking Dagur so long? Was he even looking for me at this point? Not that I was complaining, I just thought he would have found me by now. I mean I did lock him inside his own house, I'm sure someone busted him out by now, I'm sure someone was bound to hear the Beserkes cries of release, I'm sure one of his men must have heard him after some of the people saw me running right out of the house. I'm still shocked no body decided to chase me down, but then again not many people knew I was even here.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, slowly dozing off again before passing out again. But it only lasted for a few minutes because the next thing I know I could hear voices in the distance, men trampling through the forest, and I could hear one of them. Toothless was already up, growling very darkly as his eyes traveled around hearing them as well.

Dagur.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone I hope you enjoy this new chapter! This one might be a little shirter then the last one's but I am working on the next one right naow as we speak so hang in there!

Unchain My Heart

I Own Nothing

Chapter Five

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

"No...N...No.." I slowly mouthed out slowly stumbling a bit against Toothless, wrapping my arms around his neck, arching myself against him feel sick to my stomach. I could hear the voices coming closer, feet stomping against the ground, My heart started to quicken again. I had to run, I had to get out of here but how? The only thing we could do was ruin for our very lives, Toothless couldn't fly either way without the tail fin.

"We have to get out of here." I said my voice was hoarse still stumbling trying to push Toothless away from here, we could either try to run away or just stay low and hide until Dagur and the rest of his fleet leave, but none seemed like a good idea, both risky and dangerous but we didn't have much of a choice, without even thinking I picked myself back up and nudged Toothless to start running. Toothless made me get on his back and then we took off the best we could.

He wasn't much of a running but he was good enough to get us by, bushes and trees thrashed as Toothless continued to make a break for it, it wasn't easy to cover ourselves and our sounds, the ground was still wet and muddy causing tracks left behind us. I was scared no scared wasn't the best way to describe it, terrified was more like it, I was terrified what was going to happen to the both of us, Dagur was going to kill us both, we were going to die. No I was going to fight until I draw my last breath, Dagur was not going to take Toothless from me, Toothless is the only thing worth fighting for, I might be small but I will never give up.

I didn't want to lose Toothless like this, we have been through too much.

"She went this way!" A man yelled causing my heart to drop in an instant, I almost screamed when I heard them.

We kept going knocking over more bushes and trees, I was trying to hold back my labored breaths, how many men did Dagur bring with him? Enough to track down a girl at least. The only thing I had to protect me was Toothless and a small knife, I mean Toothless could plasma blast them. But these men probably had bows and arrows with them, besides swords and axes and other typical weapons, ones perfect for killing dragons.

"Come on Toothless, come on!" I urged him to go faster, some of the voices were starting to calm down. My heart started to slow down a bit, making me feel a little better, but I knew we weren't safe I could hear or see anyone around us, maybe we finally lost them?

Or so I thought.

An arrow came out of nowhere hitting me right in my shoulder as I cried out, falling off of Toothless back and straight into a steep ditch, tumbling down into it, leaves being my only sort of protection from rocks and sticks hitting me all over, my clothes were starting to tear, leaves were tangled in my greasy hair, mud seeped into my pants and boots, caking my knees deep as I continued to tuck and roll until I finally reached the end, laying on my back as I looked up into the stars.

Toothless chased after me, managing to catch up to me, I laid still for a few seconds until I felt something wet on my face, it was Toothless licking me, checking to see if I was okay. I tried to stand up but pain soon quickened in my knee and ankle, they were both sprained.

 But as soon as I tried again, we were surrounded.

Warriors, Beserkers were all around us left and right, I thought I was going to drop back to the ground in an instant, Toothless let out a low growl getting ready to take them all on, I could see his mouth lit up with the dark blue plasma blast."Hold Toothless." I whispered.

Then Dagur appeared out of the large group of men, looking at us with awe."Well well well, aren't you full of surprises Hiccup?"

I tried backing up more up against Toothless, feeling my heart race.

He continued to look us over, as if we were the most amazing thing he had ever seen."So this is why you were so eager to get back to the forest." He then smirked darkly."Such a rare creature, such power." He said darkly to me, causing my to get goosebumps all over. I just wanted to grab my small knife and pierce it through his dark heart, just killing him right now would give me the most joy in the world right now, but that wasn't happening right now.

"Now what are we going to do with you know hmm?" He asked me, not really giving me a choice.

I sneered at him, almost growling like some sort of wild animal, that seemed to turn Dagur on.

"Ohhh baby, keeping acting like that and you might cause me to go crazy." He walked right over to me, coming closer to us. That ended up causing Toothless to push passed me, getting in front of Dagur, almost knocking him to the ground, I grabbed him pulling him back."Did I ever tell you, you look hot when you're angry?" He tried to wooe me, I could feel my blood boil to a point I thought I would snap, feeling the urge to strangle him.

Dagur let out a dark laugh, seeming impressed with the results of Toothless's anger."Oh yes I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you two." He then went in to cup my chin, quickly pulling away from him."Take them away while I deal with Hiccup." He said sternly. I look back down at Toothless helplessly before surrendering to Dagur and the rest of his me, Toothless of course wanted to fight and not give up, be we were outnumbered by a long shot. I backed away from Toothless before he was covered in nets and taken away, literally being dragged away from me.

Dagur then grabbed me by the arm, taking me back to the village as I could feel my blood going cold. I could feel his nails digging into my skin, cutting off all my circulation and blood flow, what was he going to do to me know? Lock me up again? Chain me to the wall or bed? No This was Dagur we are talking about, he was going to do much worse to me, he was probably going to torture me for information about Toothless, how to train him how to fly, so many things went through my head.

I could feel the air getting colder, as if rain was coming, to wash down upon me.

Then the house came into view, Dagur then threw me over his shoulder, catching me off guard."Put me down!"

"No." He mumbled, holding onto me tighter taking me into the large dark house, I wanted to start kicking and screaming to let me go again. But where would I go? Toothless was taken away from me, and I had nowhere to go or hide. The loud creak of the door almost scared me as we entered the hut, the place was warm as the fire was crackling, a pot of something was cooking over it, making the entire house smell good, but that was short lived until I was taken upstairs.

Then I was thrown on the bed very quickly, I couldn't even tell what had just happened until Dagur was getting ready to lock the door."Don't try anything Hiccup." he said darkly before leaving me alone, again. I could hear him going back down the steps, easing me a bit. I sat back up on the large, huddling in the furs protectively waiting for the worse to happen to me. What was he going to do to me now? I wasn't tied up or locked in a cell, no that was too easy.

 I wish could just vanish, sometimes I think I'm better off dead then being here. But I couldn't give up on Toothless like this, he needs me to help him. I'm going to get us out of here one way or another, even it means I have to play along with Dagur.

Then the door started to open again, causing me to huddle back into the corner on the room, preparing the worse from Dagur. But instead he came back into the room with a plate of food, I could mouth water again I felt like I haven't eaten in weeks, my stomach growled at the smell of slow cooked meat and potatoes, but I didn't look at him, I refused to.

It didn't last long until I heard the door shut again, I opened my eyes and looked up and he was gone.

I got up from my spot and snatched my plate and dug in, pretty much shoving the food in my mouth like some sort of animal, I ripped the meat right off the bone which was a leg of yak, after I finished that I finished off what was left, filling my small belly up with food. I sat the plate right over on the bed stand and went back to bed, huddling up in the covers once more, hiding my head under the pillow wishing I could just fade away.

I didn't know how long I was asleep but the next thing I know I had a certain someone right next to me,Dagur.

I jumped up at the sight of him, he didn't have his helmet on and he was looking at me with his large maniac eyes."Whoa whoa, what are you so jumpy for huh?" He asked as he cupped my chin, I pulled away, not saying anything to him.

"You know you shouldn't be acting like this around me."He said looking down at my small thin body."Since you're mine now." He then pushed a lock of hair away from my face, then yanking me towards him in for a tight lifelock kiss, catching me off guard and causing my mind to go in a spiral, I tried hitting him but he wouldn't budge, then I bit him.

He pushed me right off the bed yelling in pain as his lip and tongue were both bleeding, he touch them with his hand and saw the blood, then looked back at me and started to laugh like a lunatic causing my heart to drop"Ohh yes." Dagur said darkly, crawling towards me."This will work just fine Hiccup."

He launched himself onto me, getting on top of me."I love it when you have fight in you, makes this more...fun."

The I felt wet lips pressing onto my neck, causing my skin to crawl in goosebumps."STOP!" I yelled as I managed to get a hand free and slap him.

Dagur rubbed his cheek and smiled again and grabbed me."Tell me about you and the Night Fury then."

"No." I whispered."Stay the Hell away from Toothless." I sneered.

"How do you do it? Train dragons? make them listen to you?" He still didn't listen to what I just said, I wasn't going to talk."Fine be that way, I guess I'll just have to make a new helmet out of that Night Fury's skull, maybe I'll make a rug out of his scales when I'm finished."

"NO!" I screamed.

He then grabbed me by my face."Then tell me, now."

"I..I.." I shook my head at him, I can't just give it away like this."I can't."

"And why not?" He asked me, almost snarling in anger.

"It's not that simple Dagur, I'm still trying to figure some of this out myself, I mean yeah I managed to train Toothless, but only because he was hurt." I tried to explain to him."It was almost three months ago and one morning during a raid I shit him down, and it typical fashion no believe me, not even my own father." I tried to say it without sounding all depressing and such."So I went out and looked and there he was, down by the cove." 

"And then?" He was now acting like some child listening to some sort of long fairy tale, waiting to hear what happened next.

"We sort of just bonded over the last couple of weeks, it just took time." I rubbed a hand behind my head shyly."Then I decided to run away with Toothless, I couldn't live on Berk anymore okay?"

"Hmmm" He mumbled, almost disappointed."Then you can train dragon here then."

"What?" I said.

"You heard me, you can start training dragons for the berserkers, adding to my armada, making us more fireice and stronger." He then grabbed my shoulders."Think about, you will be the most loved and respected woman here in the entire tribe no one will ever hurt you again, you'll never have to see them ever again."

"Because you'll be trying to kill them." I cut him off, glaring at him.

"Well..."He trailed off getting ready to respond until I cut him off again.

"No." I said sternly."You can have me, but leave my tribe alone, you can have me you can have Toothless but NEVER touch Berk, do you understand me?"

He moaned."Fine."

"Deal?" I then opened my hand for him to shake it, but instead he grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek only because I turned away."Deal." He whispered.

"But you have to promise me something too Hiccup."

"What is it?" Asked him.

"Promise that you will never leave me." He said softly, reaching our for my hand again.

I took a breath and looked him in the eyes."I promise."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweet Thor I haven't updated in months....I'm so sorry you XD But here is another chapter to this story I hope you like it.

Unchain My Heart

Chapter Six

I Own Nothing

The house was quiet the entire night after I "promised." Dagur I would never leave him, so that was either a good thing or a really bad thing because with Dagur you never really know what he might be up too, I was still locked up in my room because I was still not trustworthy enough to be let out. I just wanted a nice hot bath and some clean clothes to wear and a flight on Toothless, but not yet, Dagur was making me wait it out until he could trust me.

I snuggled up in the blankets, wrapping them tight around me as my mind eased down.

I hope Toothless was still okay, he was probably locked up in the arena with the other dragons, hopefully he was getting along with the rest of them. Toothless was more of the loner, like me again, never wanting to deal with anyone and having nothing but peace and quiet. I wonder how much longer I was going to be kept lock up? I guess as soon as I give in and start help train dragons, I made a promise to Dagur, so I was going to have to keep it, unless I wanted war on my hands, that would probably be the worse thing ever.

Then I heard the door beginning to open again, I shot up and watched to see if I was going to be let out.

Dagur walked in with another try of food and smiled at me."I brought you something to eat." His hair was in a tight braid, but this time he was wearing a dark purple tunic along with some dragon skin armor with the Skrill engraved in it, and of course he was wearing his helmet. 

He sat the tray of food down next to me, it looked like leg of rabbit with some potatoes, I grabbed the fork and started to dig in.

"I was hoping we could start training today." He said while I sunk my teeth into the rabbit leg."Maybe show me how to tame them, get them to do what I want." He said while looking down at his large knife, grinning in his reflection. 

 I put my food down."It's not that simple Dagur."

He frowned."What do you mean?"

I shook my head."You have to bond with them, let them know that you're there friend." I tried explaining it to him the best way I could without sounding stupid."It's hard to explain Dagur, just let me show you and then you'll come to understand.

"How much time will it take?" He arched a brow.

"It depends what dragon I'll be helping you train." I finally finished my food, giving him my empty plate."But before we get started, can I get a bath...please?"

He shrugged."Yeah sure, you can use my bath house, it's right outback." he looked at me up and down."I think I might go get you some new clothes before you get it, your old ones are kind of dirt." He left me for a few seconds before he come back with a dark red tunic and dark brown leggings."Here, these will do for now, I can't have my little dragon trainer running around in rags." dagur led me to the back to the huge bath house in the back, the one we had on Berk wasn't this big.

I thanked him as I got in, waiting for the water to rush in so I could finally bath myself, the tun was soon filled up to the very top and jumped in, taking a rag to scrub myself raw along with a bar of soap, it smelled like lavender and mint, after I was done scrubbing I dunked my entire body under water until my ears popped. Once I was finished I grabbed a towel and dried off, throwing my new clothes on, the new tunic had a much lower lace on the front, showing some of my clevage, great this is why Dagur wanted me to change clothes, typical him I guess.

He was waiting for me outside once he saw me with my wet hair and new clothes he smirked at what he was seeing."You ready baby?"

I arched a brow."Don't call me that." I started walking with him, leading me to the arena, he kept staring at me.

"Why not?" Were going to be married one day, so I gotta call you something." He smirked.

I sighed."Whatever, just get me to the arena before I go berserk."

"Hmm wouldn't that be a sight." He said under a low voice while walking me to the dragon pit, I wonder how many dragons they have left here? That is if there weren't all dead by the time we got there. My heart wouldn't be able to take it if I had to see that again. Maybe I could turn things around here, get the people to see things my way, that not all dragons are monsters, maybe being stuck here wasn't so bad after all, maybe this could be my chance to change the world.

Soon we reached the pit, I could hear the monstrous nightmare from a mile away, of the irony. 

All my thoughts went back to Berk to prove myself to everyone, to show my dad I was a proper viking, the daughter he says wanted me to be. I was supposed to kill it and make him proud of me, but that was never going to happen gone andon the other side, never going to see me again. I was a betrayer in the eyes of my people my heart sunk to my knees and I felt ashamed, I could never look at the dagon the same way I did before.

For some reason Dagur caught on."Hey...what's wrong?"

I froze for a second and turned."Nothing... just nothing." I slowly pulled away from him."Which dragons do you want me train?"

He pointed to the cages."As many as you can get, we have a couple of them for right now, so that should be a good enough start." He then led me down below to the arena I could see a few deadly nadders and a few gronckles in cages, then a few terrible terrors wispinway. I kneeled down and unlocked the cage to the terror, he immediately jumped out."Who whoa little guy, it's okay." I got down on my knees, letting the little one know I meant no harm., after a few seconds he soften up and slowly crawled towards me, almost like a small house cat climbing into my arms."There you go buddy." He snoozed in my arms quietly

Dagur looked at me with wide eyes, almost reaching out to pet him before I stopped him for a second."Give me your hand."

I grabbed it and placed it on his little head, the little terror nuzzled his hand, giving it a lick before being all cuddly and loving."See, he only want's to be your friend." I then place him in his arms.

"Yeah I guess-" But before he could finished the terror let out a small gasp of fire, singing his eyebrows before the little dragon leaped out of his arms and back into mine, Dagur ran off screaming for a few seconds before falling into a large bucket of water, dunking his entire head inside. I was holding in my laugh the best was possible but I failed, I held my stomach and busted out laughing like some drunken fool.

Dagur lifted his hour out of the water, his helmet had already fallen off as he glared right at me."IT"S NOT FUNNY!" He screamed right at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he ran back to us, looking like he was getting ready to kill us both, he glared right at the little terrible terror, he lifted his knee getting ready to kick it, but I got in the middle of him."Don't you dare Dagur, it was an accident, he didn't mean too."

He was getting ready to argue with me but held back in a huff."No one burns Dagur the Deranged!" He yelled, scaring the little yellow dragon, hiding behind my feet."Just move on to the next one before I turn this little guy into a new pair of socks."

I sighed."Alright, alright, let's move onto the gronckle then, maybe that one will change your mind." I looked at the light green dragon in it's cage, looking frightened of what he just saw happen, but I slowly unlocked the cage and managed to let him out with no problem."There you go, it's okay." I said softly, making myself very small and gentle.

He let me press his hand onto his head and wiggle his fat little tail at me like a new puppy, his tong was hanging out as his eyes were wide with joy."Dagur come here." I whispered as he tried doing this again, Dagur did the same thing and managed to bond with the giant, soon the green creature nuzzled up to him."See he already likes you."

He looked at him plainly"So what do I do now?"

I shrugged."Just let him know your his friend, bond a little more with him." I then looked over at a basket of fish near by and grabbed some."Here, feed him." I tossed him a salmon to him, he showed the gronckle the fish and was devoured in minutes, licking Dagur's hands playfully, earning him a slobbery lick to the face, causing Dagur to yelp.

"Aww." I teased coming up to him."He already like you, see you two are getting along already."

He wiped all the slobber off of him."When can we start flying." He said with a little more excitement, wanting to come up into the sky and start his lessons.

I stepped back and looked up into the sky."I was thinking I could show you, on you know...Toothless?"

He pulled away from his new dragon."Alright let's go." He took my inside of the cells were Toothless was being held up, it was dark and full of more dragons. I could hear Toothless's muffled cries, he was strapped down and held up in the largest cell, Dagur's men were ordered to unlcok it, I rushed in and clinged onto Toothless."Are you okay Toothless?" I pulled the muzzle off on him as he gave me a cry before growling at Dagur."I know bud, I know." I hushed him before undoing the rest of the straps.

He leaped forward getting ready to attack Dagur as his men rushed in."Toothless stop, he's with me." I yelled as Dagur told hs men to back off.

"Listen were gonna on a little ride with Dagur okay? I need you to help us out." Toothless only glared before calming down and letting me onto his back, leading us out of the small holding cell."Okay Dagur I want you to get on, slowly okay?"

He nodded before putting one foot on and grabbing my waist, Toothless growled in a low tone, letting me know tis would soon be the ride to hell."Okay Toothless let's go nice and slow-" But before I could let out the rest of my words Toothless took off like a bat out of hell, I grabbed the harness as the cries of the chief rang out as we glided over the village, leading us to the open ocean. "TOOTHLESS!" I screamed, he never acted like this.

He was hitting the water on purpose, rocking us back and forth as Dagur continued to screaming, yelling for us to stop on this Hell ride."STOP!" He cried, I have never seen Dagur cry out like this before, I know I was almost the same way on my first flight, but this was different, this was Toothless getting his revenge on Dagur for locking him up in a cell all night and now Dagur was paying the price for being a total dick.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled.

Then we went all the way up into the sky spinning in a elegant way."And now we're spinning." I said plainly, then Toothless dropped, as if we were free falling into the sea."Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." The cold air was going right through my skin.

He gripped my entire body, almost crushing me bones, I thought I was going to lose my breath the more faster we went the tighter he was around my chest. I couldn't get Toothless to stop, Dagur was almost falling out of his seat.

"OKAY OKAY I"M SORRY!" He yelled out, still clinging onto me as if his life depended on it.

Then we stopped, everything had calmed down as Toothless glided with the wind, taking us up into the clouds and ear the bright sun, looking out all over the sea. dagur slowly opened his eyes and looked out into the sea and sky, his gripped on my waist eased up on me before looking around in awe, looking at it beauty for the first time. I guess Dagur had suffered enough for Toothless's eyes, all he had to do was scream for twenty minutes and tell us he was sorry, I guess that was good enough for him.

We didn't know how long we were gone, but the sun was starting to set, the clouds were turning light pink and red, the sun was starting to fade right in front of our eyes.

I then heard Dagur sigh."Okay I'll admit...this is pretty damn cool." Then I felt him leaning against me, wrapping his arms around me a little tighter, not in a crushing way but in a tender gesture to me before resting his head on my shoulder, I blushed and turned my head away from him, not wanting to lean in for a kiss, but Dagur of course had other plans for me. He took the side of my face and leaned in and kissed me, not rough like before, but with more care into it, I froze and didn't know what to do or say.

Until Toothless cut in and flipped us over.

Dagur screamed at the sudden drop."TOOTHLESS!" I screamed as his moaned and went straight down, catching him before could hit the water.

"What the Hell is his probable?" Dagur yelled.

"He's still mad at you for locking him up." I said to him leading us back to the island.

"I said I was sorry." I said angrily.

"I know but you need to work with him and calm down a bit." We soon landed right back in the arena."But will work on that later, right now I need to work on a saddle for you so you can ride your own dragon." I leaped right off of Toothless.

"How long will it take for a saddle?"

"Maybe three to four days with the right things I need to make one for you." I explained." I need to work in the forge if this is going to work out." dagur seemed please that I would be making this for him, so he allowed me to see the huge forge they had, the blacksmith wasn't in today so I would have to meet him tomorrow, the place was neat and kept in place at least, so that was a good sign for right now. Toothless was walking around and of course the villagers almost went crazy until there chief ran over told them not to touch him or else, so oothless safe for now.

"Come on let's go back to my place." I didn't follow him until he turned around."What?"

"Toothless get's to come with us." I stood my ground.

Dagur huffed "Fine, but he's sleeping in your room." I said sternly before leading us back to his hut.

I sighed, how was I going to get through to him, he didn't seem to weel with the whole first flight, maybe once I get the saddle made he'll come around to his new dragon. Toothless and I both slept on the cold hard floor,I curled up into his wings for now, letting sleep take us both.

Was it too late to get up and leave?


	7. Chapter Seven

Unchain My Heart

Chapter Seven

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

The last three days of training were having it's ups and downs, one minute everything would be fine, the next I would have to worried about Dagur having a meltdown over the smallest things, one minute it was over flying lessons the next it was his temper getting the best of him. The terrible terror I later brought home with us trying to get Dagur comfortable with a dragon inside of his house, so far so good I guess, sometimes the little critter would lay up against his feet, before being shoved away and come crawling to me.

Today was day five and we were making some progress, the gronckle was starting to warm up to Dagur, always getting excited whenever he saw his rider. The saddle was already made and ready for him, it was perfect fit on the green dragon, Dagur was still a little reckless, he kept trying to hop on Toothless without my permission and would receive a plasmablast in return. He would blow up but no matter what Toothless never back down.

It was early morning and I was heading back to the arena, I could already hear the crazy berserker screaming about something else."Oh gods what now?" I groaned as I quickly rushed over to the arena, I could see some of his men gather around above us, watching over their chief.

"Ugrh!" Dagur yelled out at his gronckle."Why won't you listen to me you stupid beast!" I saw him pull out his sword.

"Dagur stop it!" I yelled , my hand grabbing his wrist and making him place the sword down."I'm not letting you do this, you are going to things my way, other wise you will never fly." I said to him, he glared at me for a few seconds before taking deep breaths and putting the sword away. But I managed to take it away, hiding it from the sight of the dragons."You need to calm down." I said softly to him."Please just listen to me before you do something you might regret."

The gronckle seemed a little angry, but I stepped forward to console the poor thing, he chirped up to my touch as I smiled."It's okay." I whispered to him."Dagur get me the saddle." He turned away to get it, he slowly passed it over to me, I managed to saddle him up."Okay Dagur come here, slowly." I reached out for his hand.

We walked over to us, placing his hand on his snout, the dragon's eyes dilated and calmed down once again, he smiled as his tongue hangs out all happy."Did you give him a name?" I asked.

He nodded."Shattermaster." He breathed out, trying to coddle the trained dragon, it was going to take some time before he could really start flying."When can we start flying Hiccup?" he sound impatient, I could only shake my head, I guess we could start today otherwise a riot would break out because of this. Toothless could watch in humor, looking at me with annoyed eyes. I glared at the Night Fury, thinking while still locking eyes. _"You think you can do better?"_

Toothless huffed and layed down, curling up in a ball getting ready to take a nap. But I had to put a stop to that."Get up you lay lizard."

He moaned not wanting anything to do with helping Dagur."I know you don't like this but the sooner we get this down the less you have to deal with him." He then slowly got off the ground, I turned around as Dagur wa still trying to keep his cool during this time. I sighed and we both walked over to the both of them."Alright let's start."

Dagur keep all eyes on me, still trying to keep himself in line."What first?"

"You need to let him know you mean no harm, let him know you're his friend." I walked over to the both of them."Rub under his chin, that's his sweet spot." he started to rub under his head."Yeah just like that Dagur, good let him know you're here to be his friend." The gronckle was enjoying the attention, he kept rubbing him under his chin until he rolled over."Now you can rub his belly." I got down and helped him with the affection, we did for a few more minutes until he was all done.

We were all back up."Okay the next thing I want you to do is get on his back,nice and easy, other wise you'll spook him."

"Got it." He gripped the saddle, placing one foot in while slowly hopping on Shattermaster seemed calm, so far so good. No here comes the hard part, getting him up in the air and teaching him to steer and fly on his own. I quickly got on Toothless spreading his wings out."Okay now I need you to watch what I do on Toothless, don't be afraid to ask me any questions."

He rolled his eyes."I got this, I don't need any more help."

I sighed in frustration, he was going to get himself killed without my help, he needs to stop being an idiot and just listen."Just watch what I do, please." We both took off into the sky, Dagur gripped the saddle as we were both flying

"Now what?" He yelled not knowing how to steer the gronckle,looking at me with scared eyes.

"Place your left foot on his side and turn left!" I yelled keeping up with them."Like this." I showed him by hitting the left, soon he managed to follow my lead, but it wasn't the most sharp left I have seen."That's it, you're doing good Dagur." I yelled."Now steer to the right."

He then managed to do the same this time a little better."Great, your doing good." He was still shaking a bit in the saddle."Now just steady yourself a bit, no need to freak out..." I trailed off.

He got mad, he glared at me with his dark green eyes."I AM NOT FREAKING OUT!" He yelled the entire forest echoed."Dagur the Deranged fears nothing!" He yelled while doing a war cry. I rolled my eyes at him, oh gods what am I going to do with him? He was still full of himself and full of Beserker pride, a perfect killing machine, what have I done? Did I really ave to marry him? Maybe I could run away again, this kid was a monster and would never change.

The cold wind made me shiver, snapping me out of it.

The flying lesson went on for a few more hours, it was around the afternoon we finally took a break, hungry was starting to creep up on me. I asked if Dagur wanted anything, he ignored me, still mad at me from earlier, I shook my head and came back with too barrels of fish, giving one to each dragon while I had a leg of boar. Dagur had stormed off to go do something else I guess."What am I going to do Toothless?" I asked him."How am I going to make this work if Dagur only hates me...most of the time." I mumbled.

I laid up against the wall after eating my lunch, still feeling uneasy, soon Shattermaster curled up next to me, wanting to feeling some attention I couldn't blame him. I didn't know how long this relationship would last with him and Dagur, I still had fears Dagur would hurt him or worse kill him. The only thing I could do was help and get through this without an accident, but that's what Dagur is, an accident waiting to happen. 

But it was all my fault that me and Toothless are stuck here, maybe we left too soon or too late? I don't know anymore, I give up. I have to accept the fact that I am stuck here, and even if I did leave Berk would pay the price and I would be exposed in front of everyone, no one can know I'm alive, let alone here in Beserker territory. Both tribes were in okay terms, but that was back them when Oswald was still alive, or what Dagur tells me since you know he admitted to killing him on the first night I came back here.

There was to getting out of this, Toothless rested his head on my lap, moaning wanting to get out of here."I know you don't like it here, but I made a promise bud." I kissed the top of his head, laying against the wall.

Dad was probably having a heart attack, I have been gone for over a week now, I'm sure he misses me even though part of me doesn't believe it. He only misses the perfect image of me, me being a perfect dragon slayer, but that wasn't me far from it. But I missed him, even though I didn't want to admit it.

I felt a sudden cramp in my stomach, I held my side and groaned in pain, great. My moon blood was on the urge of coming, I need to see the healer and some "supplies" so I am ready, it was the end of the month so I was due. I slowly got up and asked one of the guards where the nearest healer was, he pointed me where and thanked him.

It was a large hut, smoke coming out of it, I hesitated at first but slowly knocked. An small old women no older the Gothi popped out, she greeted me with a warm smile, I quickly explained to her what was happening and what I needed, she was happy to help and gave me what I needed, her hut smelled of lavender and sage making me feel calm. I felt relief after I got the things, I can't believe I forgot about this, I should have remember this sort of thing, but I guess I let it slipped while thinking about my runaway plan.

Dagur had already returned to the arena, his arms were crossed back turned against me. Once he turned around he eyed."Where were you?"

I felt my entire face go flush to pink, oh gods just leave me alone."I uh had to go to the healer." I said quickly, got towards Shattermaster.

"Um what for? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just needed something." I tighten the saddle on Shattermaster."Okay are you ready for round two of flying lessons?" I asked him quickly.

He eyed me for a few more seconds."Yeah." This time I would be riding on Shattermaster with Dagur, showing him what and not to do while riding, I rode behind him, my small arms wrapped around him waist, which I knew he would get a kick out of it, but I stay silent until he got on with me, I had to rest my head on his shoulder so I could see what was going on, Toothless had to stay since he could fly without me this time."Are you sure you're okay?" He asked one last time.

"Yes I'm fine, let's just go." I said sternly to him, I just wanted to finish this go back to the house take a bath and go to bed.

Shattermaster slowly got up into the air, almost waddling in the air with it's tiny wings going as fast as he can, supporting us his back while we kept going higher until I stopped him. We were going to take this nice and easy, I had to direct Dagur what to do and what not to do while high up in the air. I placed both of my hands on his showing him how to shift and steer while flying, also learning how to put all trust into his dragon so he wouldn't fall off.

 There was still a part of me wishing I could just push Dagur right off and watch him drift into the sea, but I held back once more focusing on the task.

Hopefully he paying attention to everything I was teaching him, other wise this would have been a waste of my time, the sooner this is over the sooner I can go back to get a nice long hot bath all for myself without a single complaint.

"Okay, now we're going to make a quick turn." I adjusted some of the straps showing him how." It's going to become useful for aerial attacks later on." He seemed to smirk when I said that."It's going to be a harsh turn but it'll work." I pressed down on his left foot."Now." I said.

Turns out this would be one of the biggest mistakes I could have ever down without being strapped in, you see Dagur was strapped in all nice and safe, me unfortunately I ended up falling right off of the saddle as soon as I did that I felt so weightless, I didn't even realize what was happening until Dagur jerked his head gasping loudly. At first I thought I was flying, until I felt the harsh wind going into my hair and face, pushing my shirt all the way up as I faced the dark blue ocean.

The fall isn't what scared me, it was the cold salty ocean that I was getting ready to fall into, I could hear Dagur screaming my name, trying his best to dive after me. But he wasn't going to make it in time to catch me, not with Shattermaster. Was this it? Was I going to drown like this? Because I didn't know how to swim, I knew I was screw after this.

I remember hitting the cold water face first, the coldness sending shocks through out my body, my entire body was going numb I was slowly sinking into the water. My entire world was going black, I was losing air fast, I tried to swim to the surface but it was no use, I had no one to come help me. This was how I was going to die, I was going to drown like a little fish, not how I pictured how I would die. I was never going to see my dad or Toothless again, dread was soon filling me up, along with the salt water choking me, going right through my body, slowly killing me.

I was going to die.

Then I saw a figure coming into the water, a dark figure I couldn't make out due to my blur vision, as soon as the figure reached out for me, everything went black. The last thing I remember was strong arms latching onto me and taking me up to the surface, and then nothing else came to mind.

Maybe this was all a dream and soon I would wake up in my nice warm bed with my dad at my side.

But I was wrong, my head was pounding like a hammer on a nail as I felt someone clasping my hand gently while the other ran right through my tangled dark hair, my vision was still blurred so I could make out the person holding onto me, all the remember was someone shushing me and telling me to go to sleep."Shhh it's okay, you're safe now."

I nodded weakly and went back into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies, I am back with another chapter again. I am so sorry for not updating again DX I have been super busy with my other stories.

Unchain My Heart 

Chapter Eight

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

My head was killing me, it was like someone had hit me over the head with a war hammer, the last thing I remember was someone holding my hand telling me everything was alright, I felt warm and safe for once, I kept thinking I was home back on Berk. But I was wrong, my vision was no longer blurred and I opened my eyes and I was in a larger bed room with a roaring fire in front of me. I was wrapped up in three thick fur blankets with a cold rag on my head, I was so confused for a moment, where was I?

I wanted to get up, but my limbs ached so badly, I guess that's what happened after I fell fifty feet from the air into the cold ocean, I swear I could have heard Dagur screaming my name on the top of his lungs, or was I dreaming of that? I'm not sure what really happened after that. This was all a training exercise gone wrong, I should have done something to avoid this, but I guess I just wanted to get this all done and over it and be done with Dagur.

But Dagur was the one that pulled me out of the water, who else would?

Toothless seemed to have never left my side, his head was laying on my lower legs keeping my lower half warm, he perked his head right up as soon as I moved, he licked my face with a happy smile, almost crushing me with his body."I missed you too bud." I whispered, letting his rest his head on my chest as I continued to pet him gently, feeling happy and relieved. He must of been so worried about me, how long was I out of it?, my body felt sore and broken to the touch, my back was killing me as I winced while trying to sit up.

My throat was feel sore, scratchy and dry, great now I was sick too, I could feel my nose all clogged up with snot. The room was getting too hot, why was it so hot in here? I could feel nothing but sweat coming down my forhead, then I felt something cold, stone cold being put on top of my forehead. I almost forgot where I was, I was still imagining I was little again, back when my dad used to take care of me, look after me if he could I could still remember him feeding me soup and holding me tight in his arms.

My eyes started to open, everything was hazy in my sight.

"Hey, I thought I lost you there for a minute." Dagur said softly, moving the cold cloth from my head."How you feeling?"

I started to move, moving my hands so I could sit up. "Whoa whoa Hiccup" He tried pushing me back down, not wanting me to get up."You feel almost fifty feet and into the cold sea, I don't want you sitting up right now." He my shoulders until I finally gave in and sat down.

I almost forgot about the fall, I could remember after what happened. I only remember hitting the cold water, my body sinking until a pair of strong arms grabbed me, pulling me up to the surface and taking me in and greeting me with warmth. dagur was the one that got me out, he risked his life to save me.agur was sitting very closely to me, his helmet was off as his long red hair was still tightly braided. His dark green eyes no longer seemed dark.

I didn't see Toothless in sight, now I was starting to get worried.

"W...Where's Toothless?" My voice raised up in volume, then suddenly being hit with a sore and ruff feeling. I knew I was sick, very sick. Everything was still hurting like a son of a bitch, why did I have to be so careless and fall like that? I didn't have a saddle made for Dagur's dragon, it would take a few weeks to get made, maybe a month. Nothing was broken at least, it have been worse though. I was the only one to fall off, Dagur jumped off to save me, it sounds almost unbelievable when I think about it.

"Calm down, he right outside your door." He then got up and quickly open the door, Toothless didn't think twice and bolted right thought, climbing onto my bed and licking my face with all the love I could ask for, I laughed painfully, my throat was hurting, feeling scratchy.

"I'm happy to see you bud." My hands trailed all over his scales, feeling the smooth black patterns. Toothless rested his head on my lap, letting out a few purrs.

"He was really worried about you." The redhead said to me."He wouldn't leave your side for days, he wouldn't eat let alone sleep without you." I looked back down at my dragon, running my fingers along his scales, I can't believe he did that, Toothless really couldn't live without me could he? I gave him a weak smile and pressed my head against his."Don't ever do that again bud, I can't have you dying on me while I'm out of it." I whispered.

"I never thought I see a dragon get so worked up."

I looked back up at him."That's what happens when you bond to a dragon Dagur." That was the one thing we really need to work on with him."If you let me show you, we can get you to rid one."

"Only if it's a Skrill." He huffed.

"Damn it just get over it!" My voice cracked."I can't just find you a damn Skrill, there all gone, not a single one has been seen in almost 200 years!" But before I could say anything else, I started to cough violently, covering my mouth with my hand. I wasn't going to make a Skrill appear out of thin air, he needs to get over it. The gronckle is the only dragon that won'ttry to kill him, and giving him a little Terrible terror for a pet was a small start for him. I can't just make him a rider over night, it dosen't work like that at all.

"Easy, easy." Dagur tried to get me to lay back down."I know there hasn't been a Skrill in years, I'm just saying I want something more....terrifying, more exotic to look at, not a Gronckle." His eyes then fell back to me, I rolled my eyes right back at him.

I sighed, turning away from him and putting my head under the pillow, I was just ignoring him now. Toothless pretty much climbed into the bed with me, snuggling with me while Dagur only sat there and continued to rant and rave at me, his voice was muffled the entire since I was under the pillow. My dad used to yell at me, I was pretty much reliving how I never listened to him or anyone. Once he was finally done talking he deiced to go and get me something for my throat.

He came back a few minutes later with some soup and herbs."Here, I need you to eat something." He sat back down next to me."It'll make you feel better if you eat Hiccup, you haven't been able to eat much since you been out of it."

I finally sat up and took the bowl from him, taking a big spoon full of broth."Did you make this?" 

"Yeah I learned it a long time ago." He gave a half smirk."You like it?"

I quickly nodded."Yeah, it's a lot better whenever Gobber used to cook for me, whenever I got sick, Gothi was the one who usually took most good care of me." I remember the decent, yet fond memories of her, she couldn't speak, but she was still a fierce woman. But when I was really little, back when my dad was still around to take care of me, he was always the one to be there for me. I didn't understand why I looked up to him back then, I never want to be like my father.

Gobber was my only somewhat of a parent I had to grow with, he wasn't the best but he wasn't the worse to have. I hated myself for not being strong, for not being the dragon killer my father want me to be, but now I was happy to find out what the dragons really are. I wish I could let other people see it my way, just like Dagur, what if all the other Beserkers are just as bad as him? I can't keep doing this if things only turn out bad in the end.

Dagur just needs to listen to me, but damn it is he stubborn, more than me. I quickly finished my soup, giving Dagur the bowl back."Thank you." I whispered back to him, laying back down with Toothless right beside me, my throat was starting to loosen up a bit, I put herbs back in my mouth, chewing on them to get my nose to loosen up as well. I just needed this fever to break, maybe get a hot bath her in a little while.

Toothless unwrapped his wings for me, letting me cuddle right in, feeling the massive heat coming from his body. I sighed and let his paws scoop me up. I didn't know how long I was allowd to rest, let alone leave the house with Dagur watching over me, the villagers didn't seem to mind Toothless the other day. I heard the door open again, feeling the seep of pressure on my side of the bed.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked me softly."You can get a bath if you want, whenever you're ready."

A bath was sounding nice about now, I pulled away from Toothless and finally stood up, big mistake, as soon as I did that my knees gave in.

"Oh shit." I mouth before hitting the floor Dagur managed to catch me in time.

"Careful, I can't have you breaking your neck." He was holding me by my waist, causing my face to blush a bit. I really couldn't pull away from him since I was still pretty weak. But eventually he let me go and led me away to the bath house.

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically"Just take me to the bath house please." I moaned just wanting to feel clean, wanting to be able to breath through my nose again. Why did I have to get sick at a time like this? I mean Dagur was doing a decent job of taking care of me, at least he didn't lock the door or force me into a cell. I was given another pair of clothes a dark grey tunic with brown pants. Dagur too me away so I could get my long awaited bath, I quickly took the opportunity for privacy, I closed the door and had a moment of silence to myself.

The bath was scalding hot, I was stripped of my old clothes and jumped in. Letting the hot water soak into my skin the steam greeting me. I could finally breath again, I could stay in this bath for hours, just letting the steam take care of me.

I took myself under, letting the hot water consume me. I held my breath and letting my ears pop. Then I pulled my head back up to the surface, letting out a breath of air, letting my arms rest on the edges of the tub. 

_What am I going to do now?_

Once I was finished I got out of the tub and dried myself off, taking the new clothes I got and threw them on. I opened the bath house door as the cold wind hit me in the face, almost stinging a bit. Dagur of course he was waiting for me. Once I was back in the cold I was starting to feel light headed again, Dagur notice this quickly and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, you sure you're still okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to get back inside." I didn't feel like talking about it, let alone stand up. I justed wanted to get back to bed, but Dagur decided to take more drastic measures this time, without even saying anything he picked me up bridal style, causing me to yelp for a second.

He grinned at me for minute, I rolled my eyes."Haha very cute, put me down."

"Nope." he continued to carry me back inside.

I didn't really know if I enjoyed being carried back inside, but at least I was more comfortable with Dagur...sort of. He was still deranged of course, but he was starting to calm down a bit, Toothless seemed pretty calm with him now, since the two had to deal with each other when I was passed out. so far things weren't going so bad besides almost falling to my death and having Dagur coming to my rescue. So yeah I have no idea how any of this was going to work out.

I was placed back in my room, invited to a calm Toothless with his wings spread out, letting me cuddle against him. Dagur bid me goodnight, I layed there for half of the night just staring up at the ceiling while Toothless purred the entire time, just happy to have me back.

How long would it take to get us out of here?


End file.
